


Between Love and Lust

by greeneyedgirl



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedgirl/pseuds/greeneyedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes was like no other woman Dean Winchester had ever met; Feisty, intelligent, and witty enough to give him a run for his money, he's not sure if it's love or lust. Too bad she's exactly what he's in town to hunt…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Love and Lust

**_Between Love and Lust_ **

_Caroline Forbes was like no other woman Dean Winchester had ever met; Feisty, intelligent, and witty enough to give him a run for his money, he's not sure if it's love or lust. Too bad she's exactly what he's in town to hunt…_

 

 

**Chapter One**

Sam and Dean Winchester arrived in Mystic Falls on a hot unforgettable day in June; the 6th to be exact. On the surface, Mystic Falls seemed like a normal Virginian town filled with friendly normal people celebrating the finding of their community 151 years ago, but the brothers knew better. Underneath it all, Vampires were at work.

Dean let the Impala roll to her stop, carefully backing his baby into a parking space. Curiously, Sam craned his neck to see out of the window, watching as the locals went about setting out blankets and picnics, handing out what looked like candles for the festivities. They both exited the car in sync, their movements slow and oozing with confidence, and they looked at each other over the hood of the car. Judging by the bright smile Dean wore, Sam knew exactly what he was thinking. Dean simply wiggled his eyebrows in reply and began to lead the way into the town square. "Let's check it out, Sammy." He grinned.

Somewhere along the way, the brothers split up, agreeing that they'd cover more bases if they did so, and that's when Dean spotted her; the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Caroline Forbes was 5'4 with a perfect mess of beautiful blonde ringlets cascading down her back. Her bright green eyes sparkled with attentiveness whenever somebody spoke to her, and her bubbly laugh was just as infectious as her unwavering smile. He knew within the first second he saw her that he wanted her, and he didn't even know her name yet.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd been nervous around a girl. He always knew what to say; it was part of his Winchester charm. But with every step he took, he felt his mouth dry up and his heart beat faster. Every problem was forgotten, though, when she spotted him approaching and smiled. "Hi!" She greeted in a voice as equally cheery. "Would you like a candle?" She held the box up and pulled on out to hand it to him. He made sure his hand brushed hers as he took it, the warmth of her touch igniting his skin in a brilliant fire.

"Thank you…-" He hinted for her name as she searched for a light on the pop up table behind her and her curls bounced as she lifted her head to look up at him again, bright green eyes piercing right through him.

"Caroline." She supplied, her smile still firmly secure. "My name's Caroline."

Dean grinned. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. "Thank you, Caroline."

"What about yourself, stranger? What's your name?" Caroline leant forward to light the candle, the warm yellow hitting the contours of her face as it caught fire. She wasn't wearing too much makeup, Dean noticed, which immediately set her apart from all the other women he'd hooked up with in the past by the sheer influence of alcohol. She looked as innocent as a flower, but Dean was sure there was a feisty serpent underneath; the light in her eyes even said so.

"Dean Winchester."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dean Winchester. Welcome to Mystic Falls." Caroline threw him a flirtatious half smile at him, before taking the box of candles and sauntering off in the other direction. She turned mid stride to call back to him: "I hope you enjoy your stay!" For good measure, she swung her hips, knowing that he'd appreciate it. And he did.

Dean still had his eyes on her as Sam approached him, knocking him with his shoulder to break him out of his trance. He held two Styrofoam cups of coffee, and he handed on to his brother without a word, only eyeing his candle with a weary expression. Dean took it gratefully and blew on it cautiously before taking a sip whilst Sam threw a glance over his shoulder to where the beverages were being sold at a makeshift counter, his gaze landing on the pretty brunette serving customers with a dazzling smile that made her eyes light up. Elena, the welcome sticker she wore atop her cashmere cardigan sad her name was. Elena Gilbert.

"C'mon." Dean clamped his hand around his little brother's neck, dragging him in the opposite direction. He handed his candle to a young girl as they passed, flashing a dazzling smile sure to knock any female off their feet. "Enjoy your night." He drawled out in a husky voice, and the young girl had to watch her step to regain her footing.

Sam cocked his head, looking at his brother in sheer disbelief. They had only been in in town for a matter of 45 minutes and he'd already managed to render a girl speechless. "Come on, Dean." He chided, feeling like the older one of them both. "Bobby said he paid the down payment for an apartment in town seeing as we’ll be here for a while. It's above something called, the Grille?"

Dean, taking another delighted sip of his coffee, pointed to a green building just across the road and happily strode towards it; he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "It's a restaurant, Sammy. My life dream is complete."

 

 

 

 

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon indoors, rifling through old newspaper clippings of animal attacks that dated back to more than 60 years ago, but when the sun finally settled, Dean ventured outside again, leaving Sam with the books and reports of the so called accidents. Sam was better at the research. Dean was better at the sleuthing. Blending in. Definitely. But more than anything, he wanted to see _her_ again, watch the people; get a feel for the town and its vampire residents.

His step-in-father Bobby Singer had said they were going to be staying a while, which would normally annoy Dean. He preferred to sort out whatever supernatural mess the townspeople were in and bolt to the next town over just in time to solve another case. That was the way it worked when you lived on the road, but Dean never really minded it. It wasn’t exactly living the dream, but as long as he could keep himself entertained with women and liquor, he was content.

But for the time being- until Bobby got back to them with more information about the 'animal attacks,'- Dean had wandered the town with the intention to actually enjoy himself. Even he had to admit that the town square looked beautiful; Chinese lanterns had been hung from the trees and fairy lights twirled around branches, twinkling in the darkness. The townspeople had all gathered on the patch of grass in the centre with tangles of blankets. Children squealed, enjoying their late nights permitted by parents, playing chase and having fun. Dean, just in time, remembered to smile as he approached.

It took him a while to spot her, but when he did, he didn't see anything else. Only her, with her head thrown back laughing and her infectious giggling ringing in his ears. A stab of jealousy ran through him when she leant against a tall, athletic built guy, wrapping an arm around his waist. She was surrounded by a group of teenagers; one a pretty African American, one a stunning little brunette with dark eyes, one the very definition of an all American boy, and one a very brooding, very demurring guy who seemed very smitten with the dark eyed girl. He couldn’t help but think that Sammy would hit it off with the young people about town.

To keep himself entertained- but mostly because she cornered him- Dean sweet-talked the woman handing out the candles, learning that she was the current mayor of the town and that her son was the athlete Caroline was draping herself over- Tyler Lockwood. He nodded his way through her welcome speech, thanked her for her kindness, and then silently made his way to the bench nearest Caroline. He sat listening to them for a while, watching them interact as normal teenagers would, thinking 'Sammy would fit right in her here.' He maintained his stoic posture until the mayor stepped onto the podium the crown had gathered around, and tapped lightly on her mic to get everybody's attention.

She smiled warmly at the townspeople, gesturing to her surrounding as she began to speak. "For 151 years, we've been a hardworking, committed community, dedicated to keeping the spirit of Mystic Falls alive. Our founders-"She paused slightly. "May they rest in peace, gave their lives to protect this town, to watch it prosper and flourish into what we call home today."

A young, freckly boy of around fifteen, stood forward to hand her a candle right on cue, and Dean couldn’t help but notice that she never thanked him. "If you would like to join me in raising your candles in their memory, please stand now."

The eldest Winchester silently watched as the community rose to its feet. The children stopped running, the quiet murmur of gentle voices hushed, all as one raising their lights. He remained in his seat, glancing up every once in a while in a respectful manner. A descendant of a town founder, a Miss Elena Gilbert, was called up to the stand to ring the bell her relatives had before her, then everything returned to normal.

"You look extremely uncomfortable." A voice said suddenly. If Dean hadn't been in the hunting business, he was pretty sure their presence would have made him jump. "But don't worry. You get used to all the sentimental crap."

He looked up to see the blonde angel towering over him, staring down at him with a soft smile. He chuckled awkwardly, trying to ease himself into the conversation, and rose to his feet. "Thank God for that. I'm not very good at talking about my feelings and plaiting other people's hair." Caroline giggled, which gave him the incentive to push forward. "But I like it. It makes the town seem a lot more welcoming."

Caroline smiled wider, and Dean couldn't help but smile back. "The people help too," He added, eyes trailing downwards before they came up to meet her's again. "Caroline, right?"

"Right." The blonde grinned. "And you're... Dean?"

Dean nodded, glancing behind Caroline to see the mayors son eyeballing them, and, as childish as it sounded, Dean found that he enjoyed it.

  
"So, are you staying in Mystic Falls permanently, or are you just passing through?"

"Well, we're gonna be here for a while, but for the most part, we're just passing through." Dean informed her. She seemed to hide her disdain well, though, and looked up at him with bright, eager eyes. "Who's we?" She asked, moving to sit down on the bench. "Sorry if I'm asking too many questions," She babbled. Dean found it extremely cute, but she seemed almost embarrassed. "Feel free to stop me."

Dean chuckled, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he stood brusquely before her. "Me and my kid." He breathed out, smiling even wider as the blonde's jaw dropped to the ground. "I'm kidding." He was quick to correct. "It's just me and my brother, Sam."

"Oh," Caroline replied offhandedly, relieved that he hadn't said girlfriend or wife. If she were being honest, she wouldn't have minded if he had a kid. "So, do you spend a lot of time with your brother?"

Dean, remembering all the hunts they'd been on, smiled, mostly to himself, and nodded. "We uh- both took a year off work to go backpacking across Europe, and we found it was much better than being stuck in an office, so, here we are."

"Yes," Caroline murmured softly, drinking the sight of him in. "Here you are." They both stood looking intently at one another, wrapped in each others warm gaze, until a rough voice broke it altogether. "Caroline!"

Caroline darted up from where she sat on the bench and smoothed non existent creases out of her dress as her eyes flitted back over to Tyler Lockwood, who looked at her expectantly. He looked a little pissed too. Dean smiled slightly. "Yeah, Ty?" She called back, eyes briefly landing back on Dean.

"We're all gonna go get something to eat, you ready?"

Dean, listening to them interact, kept his eyes on the pretty blonde, willing her to look at him again with intensity. She did, and by the way she gently gasped, Dean knew he had her. "Boyfriend?" He questioned huskily.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth as she debated mentally with herself. "It's- uh, complicated." She finally breathed out. "Be there in a second!" She called out to the group of friends she had waiting, her gaze unwavering. In the background, Dean heard Tyler scoff.

"Would you-" Caroline began, motioning for him to join them, but Dean quickly cut her off with a shake of his head. "I would, but I don't think I'd be very welcome. Plus, I need to get some food for my brother."

Crestfallen, Caroline nodded in agreement. Of course he didn't want to have dinner with her. To him, she was probably just a kid. But the way he was looking at her... "Okay then, stranger." She grinned, laying a hand on his shoulder. "See you around."

Dean, trying to ignore the warmth that flooded his senses upon her touch, smiled softly. "You definitely will, Caroline." The way he spoke with conviction and the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. She knew she had to see more of him.

"I'm sure I will. Maybe I'll get to meet that brother of yours next time."

Dean went to smile, but she'd already turned on her heel, heading towards the group of friends she had been stood with before.

God, he wanted her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? This is my first crossover between The Vampire Diaries and Supernatural, and my first published fanfiction on this site, so constructive critisism is welcome as well as any thoughts you had about this first chapter!


End file.
